Bakugan Zombies - Chapter Three
"Testor! Get away! Don't let them bite you!" shouted Cyrus. "Easier than done, I always say," spat Valentin. He hurled himself at Cyrus off Leonidas, but was swatted away by Testor's tail. He went sailing into a building. "Valentin!" roared Leonidas. His pupil less eyes widened. "You're dead meat, Testor! And literally will be!" "Hmph! Like your former Brawler once said, Leonidas - easier said than done!" retorted Testor. Leonidas snarled in resentment, and, looking at the rest of his fellow zombified Bakugan while pointing at Testor, roared "Don't just stand there, you fools! Get him!" "His insides are good as mine!" yelled Jaakor. Using small hurricanes, he rocketed toward Testor. "Testor! Ability Card Activate - Calamitous Hazard Pyre!" shouted Cyrus, lifting the arm with his BakuMeter up. "In the name of justice and all life, you monsters...I raze you down now!" roared Testor. A sea of fire engulfed the zombified Bakugan, covering their bodies. Trister hissed and attempted to put out the flames with his powers of water, and could not, for not only were his powers weakened, but he found it quite difficult to put out fire with only one arm in use. "Trister! Quit fooling around! I think I can feel my skin burning off because of these flames!" hissed Leonidas. "This wouldn't be so blasted difficult if you hadn't vaporized my arm!" snapped back Trister. "Testor, while they're distracted - Ability Card Activate, Bonefyre Mallet!" yelled Cyrus. Testor lifted his hands, and let loose bolts of electrifying red energy at the now trapped undead, striking them. "Argh! My shoulder!" screamed Jaakor in pain, as a bolt tore right through his shoulder, pulverizing a large part of it. "My chest! Aaaaaiiieeee!" shouted Trister, for a large bolt had pierced Trister's cheat and left a hole of equal side in it. Koji watched in horror as a bolt of energy completely covered Glotronoid's head, wiping it clean from existence. Glotronoid stumbled to the side and fell, unmoving and laying in place. "Glotronoid! NO!" yelled Koji. Leonidas and Drago both stared at the now truly dead body in shock. "Uh...I think we officially now know what makes us dead dead," said Trister, looking surprised himself. "Uh-huh," said Testor, sending another bolt at Trister's other arm. The bolt struck and vaporized part of Trister's only arm. "Agh! H-Hey! NO FAIR!" screamed Trister. Leonidas looked at Drago, who also had a large hole in one of wings. "Heh-heh, looks like I ain't the only one with a 'holed up' wing," he chuckled. Drago growled and rushed forward at Leonidas. His fist came crashing into the Darkus Bakugan's jaws, knocking several of his teeth out. Leonidas kneeled on the ground, both hands on his mouth, as Drago stood over him. "I don't care if we're dead, undead, or anything else right now, Leonidas...one fact's for sure, you do not mock me," snarled Drago. "You done with the opportunity speech, Draggy? Because our prey's getting away!" screeched Trister. "I assure you, they won't!" roared Jaakor. He began to glow in a green light, and slowly reverted back to his Ball Form. "Throw me, Shun!" Shun nodded, and picked Jaakor. Lifting his arm, he jumped into the air and threw his Bakugan. "Baku Sky Raider - Jump!" Jaakor sailed into the air, opening up. There was a flash of green light, and Jaakor, now in Warrior Form once again, flew into the air and at Testor. His fist came crashing into the Dragonoid's face, and Testor flew into a building. The rest of the zombified Bakugan went after the Dragonoid, baring their teeth. Testor slowly got up and rubbed his head. The undead Bakugan were now upon him. "Cyrus, whatever you do, you must stay alive in order to warn the other populates of this city," rumbled Testor, eying his Brawler. "Do not let my sacrifice be in vain!" "Testor, no Brawler leaves his Bakugan behind. And I won't," argued Cyrus. "Besides, I think the remaining humans and Bakugan already got the point that Bakugan City is no longer a safe place while these creatures roam about." "Creatures?!" roared Leonidas. "We are the superior race! We will outlast you all - and devour you all when we must!" "Yeah! What he said!" shouted Trister. Horrified, Testor stated intently into Leonidas' eyes. "Have you all lost your sense?! You were all heroes once - how could you let a few zombie bites change that within minutes?!" The zombies laughed, both undead human and Bakugan alike. It was a horrible sound to both Cyrus and Testor. "That no longer matters. We're hungry!" snarled Jaakor. "And angry! I mean, look at what he did to Trister! And he killed Glotronoid!" screamed Koji. Testor bared his teeth. "Cyrus, what ever we must do, we cannot let any of them escape." He glared at the zombies. "You hear that?! We won't let you get away, for we have no desire to witness your destruction of all things alive!" "Then die!" roared Leonidas. In fury, we threw himself at his former friend. A column of fire erupted from Testor's jaws, engulfing Leonidas' head. Leonidas screamed in pain. "Sounds like he's getting hurt!" said a shocked Trister. "But we're dead...we can still feel our wounds, but how can he still feel pain...?" wondered Drago warily. Jaakor lifted both of his fists up to his waist. "I don't care; it's payback time for what he did to me shoulder!" he shouted. He dove at Testor. Jaakor attempted to hit Testor with the arm that had the damaged shoulder; however, to the former's surprise, he could not lift his arm as well as he thought and came toppling onto the ground after a miss. "Gah!" "I would have fixed that, Jaakor, but then again, you look perfectly fine carrying all that dead weight!" retorted Testor. He delivered a knee into the side of Jaakor's face. As Jaakor fell down onto the ground once again, Trister leapt toward Testor; only to be barreled down by a boulder thrown by the Dragonoid. In a fury, the rest of the Bakugan zombies attacked. ---- Cyrus slowly picked up two large kitchen knives he found after crashing into a nearby restaurant; he spit some pieces of grit out as he slowly got up and look. The zombified Battle Brawlers were walking toward him. Dan smiled and crossed his arms. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Cyrus grimaced. "Listen to me, guys, there's still a way we can fix all of this, or at least find a solution that will help end this situation-" "I got an idea!" piped in Marucho. "How 'bout we eat you?!" The zombies laughed; their raspy cackles making Cyrus sick to his stomach. There not the friends you once knew, Cyrus, he frantically thought to himself. They're monsters. They're demons. They're ''zombies. They deserve to die.'' Using the distraction given to him by the undead humans laughing, Cyrus swung a kitchen knife at Shun. The Ventus Brawler caught it, however. "You do realize that we're not that stupid, right?" growled Shun unpleasantly. "Oh, I'd say you are," replied Cyrus smugly. He drove his foot into Shun's own stomach. Their was the sound of a metal blade hitting bones, and the knife Cyrus had attached to his shoe moments before pierced Shun's stomach. "Argh! What was that for?!" he roared. Cyrus ripped the knife out of his former friend's stomach and launched a kick at the side of Shun's head. The knife's blade made an unpleasant noise as it passed through the zombie's skull and poked out of the other side of his head. Leaving the knife after breaking it off his shoe, Cyrus whirled around to face the other zombies as Shun crumpled to the ground. "Shun!" shouted Dan. He glared at Cyrus. "You'll pay for this!" Cyrus grimly smiled. "I'm sure I will...but I plan on taking you guys down, and maybe some of you with me if I myself go!" "Cyrus, old comrade...please, shut up," growled Valentin. He suddenly smiled widely. "Hey...I wonder how Angelica's flesh tastes..." Cyrus stared at Valentin in horror, and then in fury. He then launched at uppercut at his former friend's jaw. "Argh!" screamed Valentin, his jaw dislocated. "My jaw! My jaw's dislocated!" "Oh quit whining, you dumb baby," muttered Koji. "But how am I going to eat flesh?! How am I going to eat right?!" "You know, he's got a point," said Marucho. "Then again, he had it coming when he said that thing about Angelica," pointed out Dan. Cyrus gritted his teeth in disgust. "I'm done with this sick charade; say your prayers!" he hollered. He drove his fist into Dan's abdomen while stabbing Marucho in the back. Koji threw himself at Cyrus; however, the side of his face was crushed when the latter brought out a meat mallet out of nowhere and swung it at the zombie's head. "Yeow!" shrieked Koji, his eyeball falling out. "Disgusting, revolting-" grumbled Cyrus, preparing to finish Koji off with a meat cleaver. However, just when he was about to strike Koji, Valentin leapt at Cyrus, grabbed him, shouted "The meat's mine!" - and bit Cyrus's arm. "NO!" screamed Cyrus, throwing Valentin back. The zombie hit the wall with a sickening thud. Only one way to prevent it; only one way to prevent it... Cyrus thought in a blur. He raised the cleaver and brought it down. ---- Testor did not know how long he could hold out in his own against the zombies. But no matter what, he knew that they had to be brought down. "We might not be able to use our Ability Cards like we used to, Testor, old friend...but that doesn't mean we can't use those attacks!" growled Leonidas. He flew up into the sky and let loose a barrage of purple blasts at his former friend. Testor dodged the attack, and the beams hit Luxtor on the back. "Too slow!" Leonidas bared his teeth. "Grah!" he shouted. In a fury, he let loose more blasts at Testor. Trister looked up at Leonidas. "Leo, stop! You're going to hit us! And we'll just lose more body parts!" "I don't care - I'm hungry!" roared Leonidas in fury. Testor reached into the hole in Trister's chest, and grabbed what appeared to be a gut. He pulled at it, and a long rope of guts quickly emerged from Trister's chest. "Argh! Knock it off!" shrieked Trister. Testor wrapped the rope around Trister's neck, then lifted him up by it. He then tossed the misshapen zombie at Drago, bowling him over. "I've had enough of this!" roared Leonidas. He threw himself at Testor. "I'm going to eat you, fool!" Testor send a beam of energy at Leonidas' already damaged wing, vaporizing a large part of it. "Eat energy, freak!" Leonidas screamed. "My wing! Argh! You're going to pay for that!" he shrieked in fury. "Tought luck," mumbled Testor. Cyrus suddenly walked out from the kitchen store, still clutching the cleaver, which was now bloodied to a large his extent. Testor saw him and gasped in shock and horror, for what remained of Cyrus' right arm was a bloody stump just below his shoulder. "Cyrus, what -" began Testor. But he never finished. "Testor, look out!" shouted Cyrus. It was too late. Leonidas tackled Testor, and lifting him up by the chest, bit down on the Pyrus Bakugan's neck and tore a large chunk of flesh from it. "TESTOR!" shouted Cyrus. He turned around and saw the zombified Brawlers staring at him, then backed away toward the Bakugan. "Cyrus...urgh...run..." groaned Testor, as Leonidas and Jaakor began to rip pieces of flesh and muscle from him. "Get...away...I'm sorry...that I failed you..." Tears brimming his eyes, Cyrus shouted "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!" Testor managed a strained smile, and lifted a quivering arm. Cyrus suddenly began to glow. "After him, you fools!" shouted Shun. "Too late, monsters! And I hope you choke on me!" roared Testor, using his last ounce of strength. Right before the eyes of the zombies, Cyrus faded and was transported away. The zombified Brawlers screamed in anger and fury. "You're dead, Testor!" roared Drago. And the zombies continued to feed on the hapless Testor. What did you think of this chapter? Zombies? ZOMBIES?! Awesome! NO! TESTOR! Pretty good. Coooool. Meh, OK. ...BLARGH. Negative thoughts... How did you react to Testor's death? TESTOR! NOOOOO! Depressing... He died a hero! RIP Testor Dragonoid Did you HAVE to kill him off?! Category:Bakugan Zombies Category:Valentin 98